


Glow on me

by Jurrassica



Series: Zakkura/Clack one-shots [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crisis Core Era (Compilation of FFVII), Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Glowing mako cum, M/M, Oral Sex, Power bottom Cloud, Revenge, Smut, Sneaky Zack Fair, This is ridiculous, but also hilarious, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: Cloud learns the hard way that SOLDIERs cum has a Mako glow to it, and Zack was having way too much fun with it before Cloud found out.  Now he needs to figure out how to get revenge on Zack for embarrassing him.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Zakkura/Clack one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825123
Comments: 21
Kudos: 162





	Glow on me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Clickety-Clack Discord for this idea! I finally got around to writing it.
> 
> Also, in this Zack calls Cloud some names during sex. All in good fun, because Cloud likes it, but I figured I'd warn anyway! Just in case.
> 
> This fic is pure crack. Seriously, don't take it seriously. It's crazy and I can't believe I even wrote it.
> 
> And thanks again to my wonderful beta 3Dho! She's amazing and gave me some good suggestions too!

On his knees, with his chest shoved against the mattress while Zack pounded relentlessly into him from behind was by far Cloud's favorite position. Zack was able to get so _deep_ that way. Deeper than Cloud's fingers could ever reach. 

“Fuck Cloud. Tight little bitch.” Zack moaned, pushing himself deeper into the tight, wet heat, surrounding his dick like Cloud was molded into creation just for him. He loved how Cloud would clench around him when he called him names, or pulled at his hair. 

Cloud fist his hands into the sheets, pushing himself back to meet Zack's harsh thrusts. Zack was moving faster, and Cloud knew he was going to come soon. He wanted it so badly tonight. Wanted Zack to release inside of him. He liked the feeling. The rush and warmth. Then the feeling of it dripping out of his hole and down his legs. Sometimes Zack would lick him clean, push him into over-sensitivity and make him come again. Maybe tonight would be one of those nights.

“Zack, come inside of me-Ah!” He moaned when Zack grabbed his dick, pumping it only a few times before Cloud came into his hand. More times than not, Cloud came untouched, just having Zack's dick inside of him.

Suddenly Zack pulled out, moaning loudly and gripping Cloud’s hips tightly as he came. Cloud winced a little as felt a warm wetness on his back, and Zack's fingers mixing with his cum to draw little patterns on his lower back. It felt _kind_ of nice, in a weird sort of way, but it was a new sensation. Zack had never done that before. Although it still didn’t change the fact that Cloud was irritated. Usually when he asked Zack to do something during sex, Zack happily obliged. Not this time, and it made Cloud frown in annoyance.

“What...are you doing?” Cloud asked, straining his head to try and look at his back. It felt like Zack was writing something, but Cloud couldn't tell what it was. 

“Oh, nothing to worry about Spikes.” Zack smirked at him, snaking his body up the bed to lay on his side beside him. He gently rubbed Cloud's shoulder, leading down to his arm and taking his hand, kissing it before nuzzling his cheek against it, enjoying the softness of Cloud's skin against his own.

“I told you to come inside me. Why didn't you?” Cloud asked, his throat a little strained from the yelling. It didn't bother him though. He knew he'd be back to normal in the morning.

“Sorry, I was lost in the moment.” Zack laughed, kissing him. “Want to take a shower? Or do you want me to clean you up?” He asked, his eyes glancing over at Cloud's back, like he was admiring his work. 

“Clean me up. M'sleepy.” Cloud mumbled, and Zack laughed. Cloud was so cute when he was sleepy. Made him want to fuck him all the time, just to get him sleepy and cute. 

Cloud jumped slightly when a warm, wet rag was run across his back side, cleaning up the mess Zack had made on him.

“If you would have just came inside like I asked, it wouldn't have been as messy.”

“Well, it'd still be all over your legs.” Zack hummed, tossing the rag into the hamper across the room. 

“Mmm. But then you could just clean me up with your tongue.” 

“Oh...okay. Time for bed!” If Cloud kept talking, Zack would have no choice but to fuck him again. And he knew neither of them had the strength at the moment.

* * *

“Cadet Strife!” His commanding officer seemed _angry_ for some reason, and Cloud couldn't fathom a guess as to why. He had been early for his patrol, and was continuing it business as usual. 

“Yes, sir?” 

“What's on the back of your uniform?”

“What do you mean?” Brows furrowed, Cloud turned his neck to look at his back, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

“Nothing, never mind. Maybe it was just the lighting.” Cloud swore he heard the man stifle a laugh, but ignored it.

* * *

On his back this time, with his legs wrapped around Zack's hips. That's how Zack liked it best. Said it was so he could see every little expression Cloud made while they fucked. Could hear every noise out of his pretty lips.

“You like my dick that much, Cloud? Squeezing me like that?” Zack shoved himself in, trying to push deeper.

“Fucking squeezing me like you're trying to keep me there. You want me that bad you little slut?”

“What I _want_ , is for you to go faster. Can't keep me satisfied?” A sly smirk up at Zack as Cloud tightened his legs around Zack's hips, forcing him closer, deeper. His prostate was being abused, every little movement, Zack hit it _just_ right, made Cloud groan in pleasure. Cloud so badly wanted to touch himself. Stroke his dick, but Zack was holding his wrists tightly above his head, not letting him move or touch himself.

“Z..Zack, come inside me. Please!” He was almost to the point of begging at this point.

“No, Cloud.” Zack pushed himself up against Cloud's chest, licking his lips as he plunged into his mouth, pulling away before Cloud could even reciprocate the kiss.

“You don't deserve it.” He pulled out, pumped himself once, twice, groaning Cloud’s name loudly as he came all over Cloud's chest. Cloud whimpered loudly, his dick exploding between them, cum on Zack's lower abdomen. 

“Zack, why won’t you listen to me? That’s the second time I asked you to come inside. I know you like to. I know it feels better than pulling out.” Cloud growled in annoyance, smacking Zack’s hands away from him.

Zack smirked and placed his hands flat on Cloud's chest, smearing his cum all over, tracing little patterns across his chest with his fingers. Much like he was doing the day before on his lower back.

“Zack what the hell are you doing?!”

Cloud went back to the barracks that night. Too irritated with his boyfriend to spend the night with him.

“Yo, Cloud, can you shut off your light?” One of his bunk-mates called in the middle of the night, sounding like he was laughing a little. Cloud, half asleep, mumbled something and rolled onto his stomach. He heard a faint 'thanks' from the guy and fell back asleep.

* * *

Cloud was trying, but he hadn't quite mastered the art of deep-throating. Not yet. Maybe after another time or two, but he tensed up a little too much when Zack's dick got deeper down his throat.

“Yeah, yeah like that.” Zack didn't seem to mind though. The way he was grasping Cloud's hair and thrusting into his mouth, Cloud knew Zack was enjoying it. He always enjoyed it.

“Just...just a little more.” Zack forced out, always finding it difficult to talk when Cloud's pretty lips were wrapped around his cock. Cloud relaxed his throat, pulling Zack in deeper, until his nose was met with the wiry hair on Zack's crotch. Zack pulled back a little, and thrust back in, moaning deeply. Cloud's eyes were watering a bit, and he could feel saliva dripping down his chin, but this was okay. This he could handle. He had been trying to deep throat Zack's large cock for a while. Now that he was finally doing it, he didn't want to stop.

Zack held his hair tighter, thrusting his hips faster, while Cloud stared right up at him, running his tongue along the length as Zack thrust in and out of his mouth. If this was weeks ago, when they first started being sexually active with one another, Cloud would be blushing at the sounds that were permeating through the room. The wet squelch of Zack's cock thrusting into his wet mouth, and the slight gagging sounds Cloud made. Even now he felt himself blush a little.

Cloud looked up at Zack, knowing how much the older man enjoyed locking eyes when he sucked him off. When their eyes met, Zack bit his lip and grabbed onto Cloud's hair even tighter as he shoved in deep, coming with a gasp. He pulled out mid-way through, spraying Cloud's mouth with cum in the process. He shivered as he watched it drip down the blonds chin onto the floor.

Cloud coughed, trying to catch his breath for a moment. His jaw was a little sore, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

“Zack, you didn't have to pull out. I could have handled it.” Cloud said, his voice raspy. Zack blinked a few times.

“Sorry Cloud. I was worried that I was hurting you.” He gently wiped Cloud's face off with the wet rag he grabbed earlier, making sure there was no physical evidence of what had just occurred between them

“You didn't hurt me Zack. I would have stopped you if you did.” He smiled gently up at Zack who sighed and knelt down to Cloud's level, kissing him.

“Want to grab some food?” Zack asked. While he enjoyed their sexual encounters, he loved just spending time with his blond boyfriend. Even if it was just going out to eat or watching a movie.

“No, I can't. I have a dentist appointment.” Zack froze. Shit.

“When?” He asked, Cloud looked over at the clock.

“In about 30 minutes. I should actually get going. I'm just going to ah, brush my teeth first.” 

“No! Wait! Cancel! Can you cancel?” Zack was going into panic mode. Cloud was going to find out what he was doing, and he was going to be soooo angry. Zack really didn't want to think about Cloud being angry at him.

“No, I waited a whole month for this appointment. I'm not waiting any longer.”

“Okay, but I need to tell you something important.” Zack stopped him, grabbing his arm before Cloud could disappear into the bathroom.

“Yeah?”

“No matter what happens, remember I love you, okay? I love you so much Cloud.”

* * *

As Cloud sat in the dentist chair waiting for his dentist to come back with the results of his x-ray, he tried to wrack his brain as to what Zack seemed so upset about. And nervous. Zack seemed so nervous.

“Hello, Cloud Strife?” The dentist was back, looking just a little concerned. 

“Yes?” 

“We found some....interesting things in your x-ray.”

“What...kind of things?” The dentist hesitated for a moment, before placing the x-ray on a glass window box, clicking it on to show Cloud. The lights in the room went out.

The x-ray looked wrong. Wrong and weird. It almost looked like his teeth were...glowing? How was that even possible.

“Oh! Your face is glowing too!” 

“Huh?!” 

“Yes, and your teeth and tongue, just as I suspected.” 

“What...is going on?!” In the mirror, Cloud could see that his lips and chin were glowing. When he opened his mouth, _that_ was glowing too. Come to think of it, his chest seemed to be glowing too, under his clothes.

“What's happening to me?!” The dentist laughed, sounding embarrassed, and turned the light back on.

“Well Cloud Strife, the good news is your teeth are perfect. No cavities, and I can schedule you for a cleaning next week.”

“But why am I glowing?”

“I think...you need to ask whatever SOLDIER you're sleeping with that question.”

* * *

Cloud put two and two together and realized what was happening. SOLDIERs were pumped with Mako; it was coursing through their veins in their blood. It only made sense that their cum had mako in it too.

So anytime Zack pulled out and smeared his cum all over Cloud, he was doing it because he knew that it would glow. And anyone who knew about Mako would know what Cloud was up to, and what, or who he was doing.

“I'm going to kill him.”

* * *

  
“Cadet Strife!” Kunsel called him over. Really, Cloud hadn't done anything wrong, but Kunsel noticed some...glowing when Cloud passed by him. He knew that glow all too well, and knew exactly where it came from.

“Yes, sir?” Cloud was so timid, and a little shy, Kunsel found it hard to believe that the blond let Zack have sex with him as often as Zack claimed. Not that Zack went into detail, because he didn't (and Kunsel really didn't want to know anyway).

“What's on the back of your uniform?”

“What do you mean?” Brows furrowed, Cloud turned his neck to look at his back, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

“Nothing, never mind. Maybe it was just the lighting.” Kunsel lied. He knew if he told Cloud, the blond would probably die of embarrassment. Zack would either have to tell Cloud, or Cloud would learn himself. Probably the latter. Zack seemed to be having too much fun at Cloud's lack of awareness.

Kunsel had to hide his laughter so Strife wouldn't see, but clear as day “ _This is Zack's_ ” was glowing through Cloud's uniform, right above his ass.

* * *

Cadet Roche slept in the bunk right next to Cloud Strife. The blond never bothered him, as he was barely in his own bunk, spending most of his time over at his SOLDIER boyfriend's place. But right now? Right now Cloud was...glowing?

“Hmm?” Roche rubbed his eyes and sat up. Cloud was laying on his back. He must have been tossing and turning, because he had thrown his blanket off to the side. Squinting in disbelief, Roche stood up. Was Cloud really glowing? There was a light illuminating from Cloud's chest, the color reminding Roche of the Mako that the SOLDIERS go. But why would it be coming from Cloud? Getting a closer look, Roche stood over Cloud, and tried not to laugh.

Through his shirt, clear as day, and glowing brightly was “ _Zack was here_ ” across Cloud's chest. Roche had to cover his hand to conceal his laughter. He had zero idea why _that_ was on Strife's chest, or how it even got there in the first place.

Crawling back into bed, he called out. “Yo, Cloud, can you shut off your light?” Cloud mumbled something and turned onto his stomach, but there too, above his ass was more glow-y writing “ _This is Zack's_ ”

Roche mumbled a small 'thank you' through his laughter.

* * *

Cloud couldn't believe it.

He was back at Zack's apartment – where the man was at the moment, he had no clue – and he was looking at himself, naked in the full length mirror, in the dark.

On his chests were the words ' _Zack was here_ ' glowing in the same color as Mako. On his back, above is ass, was ' _This is Zack's'_. His teeth and chin were glowing the most, probably because he had sucked Zack off only two hours ago, so it was the most _fresh._

At least Cloud knew why Zack pulled out when they had sex.

He also had questions. How long did this even last? The glowy writing on his back, the oldest, was a tiny bit less bright than the rest, but it was still clear enough to be seen through his clothes.

Shit, he was really walking around the whole time, and didn't even realize?!

At least it didn't show too much in the light.

Regardless, Cloud was going to murder Zack. Yup. Kill him and hide the body. No one would ever find him.

Cloud heard a click of the door, and threw on the robe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. It was Zack's, so it was much too big for him, but he didn't want to walk around naked at the moment.

“Zack.” He called out, catching the ravens attention, who didn't even realize he was there.

“Oh...Cloud. Hi sweetheart. How'd your appointment go?” Zack was trying to act all sweet, but Cloud was having none of it.

“Zack, I'm going to kill you!”

* * *

Shit. Zack froze. Cloud was mad. Very mad. It wasn’t often that his little blond boyfriend was angry. But when he was. Oh no. Zack didn’t want to be near him

“Hi sweetheart. How did your appointment go?”

“How do you think it went, Zack?” Cloud’s voice was calm, unwavering. Cloud never raised his voice when he was angry, never had a threatening tone. He always seemed so calm. That’s what made him so scary. 

“You know…don’t you?” Zack didn’t even bother to try and defend himself. The longer he faked the conversation, the angrier Cloud would get, meaning it’d be a lot harder to make it up to him.

“Oh, I _know_. So, let me tell you what we’re going to do, Zack.” Cloud paused, eye eating up Zack’s nervous form

“If you don’t get naked and on the bed in five minutes, we’re not having sex for a long, _long_ time.”

Zack knew all too well from past experience, that Cloud would make good on his promise. So, as quickly as he could, Zack stripped off his armor, laying it neatly on the floor near the door, followed by his clothing, which he left in a pile by the bed. He climbed into bed and smiled over at Cloud, silently asking ‘What now?’

Even when angry, Zack had to admit how hot Cloud looked wearing his robe. The robe was huge on him, hanging off a shoulder, loosely open at the chest.

“Lay down on your back and hold your arms up.” Cloud commanded, searching for something in the top drawer of Zack’s dresser. Zack was laying flat on the bed, looking nervous. 

‘Good.’ Cloud thought. ‘Just where I want him.’ Cloud smiled as he struts over to Zack, sitting on the end of the bed. He let his fingers trail down Zack’s chest, smirking as he watched Zack’s cock twitch in anticipation.

“Really Zack? You’re already this excited?” Cloud asked, pumping his half hard cock, rubbing his thumb along the tip smearing the pre-cum that had squirt out. He brought his thumb to his lips, slowly licking it. Zack’s eyes widened as he let out a shuttered gasp, his cock twitching in excitement. 

Cloud climbed on top of him and leaned forward, tying Zack’s wrists against the wired headboard.

“Uhh, Cloud?” He moaned out when Cloud started to pump him again, blue eyes watching in awe as the thick member hardened more. Zack let out a little groan. He would never deny that Cloud’s hand felt amazing on his dick, but his dick was getting uncomfortably hard, and he’d much rather be buried inside the blond right now.

“Shut up. You thought it was so funny that I was _glowing_? Knowing people would see that? Well, I’m going to pay you back now.” He shifted the robe a little, so his bare ass was exposed, and without warning sank down onto Zack’s cock slowly, way too slowly for Zack’s liking.

“Ahh, this is some sort of payback?” Zack asked, eyes rolling back when his cock was encased in the warm wetness. Cloud must have prepared himself at some point before he got home. So, he was expecting to do this. Sneaky little minx he was. 

“Hmm, yeah.” Cloud tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he bounced on Zack’s thick cock. Making little ‘ah’ sounds as he moved. Zack clenched his fists against the restraints, desperately wanting to break free so he could flip them and move faster. This was just torture.

“Cloud.” He began, desperation clear in his voice. Cloud opened his eyes and looked down, a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes. 

“Please. Faster?”

“I distinctly remember asking you to come inside me the other day, but you didn’t do that, now did you?” He stopped his movements, just sat there with Zack’s dick inside him, and leaned down so his mouth was inches away from Zack’s. The raven tilted his head up, expecting to be kissed. Instead, Cloud fisted his hair, shoving his face to the side against the pillow. He held it there as he sat back up, bouncing a little faster.

“C…come on!” Zack moaned, moving his hips with Cloud’s movements, snapping them upward to pick up the pace. It was a little awkward, given the position he was in, but he got the quick thrusts that he wanted.

“No.” Cloud ceased all movements, pulling himself off Zack’s cock and scooted himself to sit on the raven’s stomach. Zack was looking at him like Cloud had punched him in the face.

“What are you doing?” Zack asked, wide-eyed, watching as Cloud began to fist himself, staring Zack straight into his eyes.

“Enjoying myself. If you want to do the same, I suggest you stay still.” He moved back a little to hover over Zack’s cock, moving downward and taking the tip inside of his entrance.

“Ye…yeah. Okay, Cloudy.” Zack whimpered, legs quaking slightly as frustration racked his body.

“Good boy.” Cloud praised, sinking himself down all the way. Zack sighed in relief. He’d let Cloud have his fun. Let him do whatever he wanted. As long as he kept moving, and let Zack find release.

“Zack, you’re so – fuck – big inside of me. Feels so good.” Cloud was starting to move quicker, thrusts a little sloppier in the way he moved, and his hand jerking himself in sync with his thrusts. Zack knew he was getting close. Good, because Zack was so desperate for release, he didn’t think he could handle much more. 

“Want me to come inside you, yeah? Like you’ve been asking?”

“Not right now.” Cloud moaned as he pulled off of Zack’s dick, coming into his hand. He sat on Zack for a moment, legs shaking and breathing harsh as he came down from his high. After a few moments, when his breathing evened out, he wiped the mess from his hand on the blanket and jerked Zack’s cock, only taking three pumps before Zack came, moaning a mixture between Cloud’s name and the word ‘fuck’. 

For a few minutes, they basked in the aftermath, calm pants being the only sound in the room. 

“Cloudy that was great- hey, what are you doing?!” Zack wasn’t even able say much else before he felt Cloud’s wet and sticky fingers tracing something along his chest. Words. They were words! So that’s what Cloud meant when he said he’d pay him back.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry. I get it. I learned my lesson. I deserved this.” He pouted. Now all he wanted to do was cuddle with Cloud, and kiss him tenderly.

“Now untie me so I can kiss you.” Zack tugged at his restraints. Really, if he wanted to pull them off, he could. Not without breaking his bedframe though.

“Are you kidding me?” Oh no, Cloud still sounded angry. “ _Twice_ you didn't come inside of me when I asked. Now I’m going to make sure you make it up to me tonight.”

* * *

With SOLDIER strength, came SOLDIER stamina, among other things. But that also meant Zack could go for a few rounds of sex without tiring out right away. So really, he was fine last night. It was Cloud he was surprised at. They had sex two more times after the little tying up session, before Cloud was too tired to go on. One would think Cloud was a SOLDIER himself.

Smiling down at Cloud, Zack pulled the covers over him. Cloud would most likely be exhausted. The blond had the day off, and Zack didn’t want to disturb him.

So instead, he was meeting up with Kunsel for a spar in the simulator, and then he was going to grab Cloud so the three of them could have a late breakfast together.

But when Zack stood at the door of the simulator room, he realized he was making a big mistake. The room was a bit dark, and he _knew_ what would happen if he was in a dark room. He also knew that Kunsel would never let him live it down.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Uh. Maybe we can do this another time? I’m not really feeling it right now.”

“You? Not feeling the simulator? I don’t think so Zack. Now go!” A shove and Zack was pushed into the room. Kunsel grabbed two head pieces, and held one out for Zack, who had his back to him.

“Here.” Zack reached back and tried to take the head piece, but Kunsel pulled it out of his reach. Kunsel knew something was up. Zack never hid himself for any reason. No, he was a touchy feely, jumpy type of person.

“What are you hiding?” 

“Hiding? Kunsel, I’m hurt that you think I’m hiding anything.” Zack still didn’t turn around. No way he was letting Kunsel see! He’d have to find out a way to get out of this room before Kunsel saw him.

“Turn around then!” Kunsel smirked, egging his friend on.

“Nope! Think I’ll stay juuust where I am.” Kunsel would try to move in front of him, but then Zack would turn more, avoiding him.

“What did Cloud do to you?” Kunsel asked, and Zack stuttered in shock.

“C..Cloud? What….what does he have to do with this?” Kunsel took the moment Zack was in shock to step in front of him. His eyes going wide as he choked in laughter, pointing at Zack’s chest.

Across Zack’s chest, shining brightly through his shirt, were the words ‘ _Cloud’s puppy’_.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So yeah, I wrote that. It made me laugh a lot, that's for sure. Poor Cloud. Please let me know what you thought of this! I was a bit nervous about posting it. Was it hot, funny, dumb, ridiculous? Let me know haha.


End file.
